Duel with Destiny
by Macavity
Summary: This is a poem from Kaiba's POV, about his duel with Pegasus. My first post on FanFiction.net! Please R/R! *UPDATED*
1. The Duel of Fate

You stole my life,  
  
You stole my heart,  
  
My brother and I,  
  
So far apart,  
  
Within your castle,  
  
The game we played,  
  
We fought, I lost,  
  
The price I paid,  
  
The others watched,  
  
They saw the duel,  
  
They saw you play me,  
  
For a fool,  
  
Where I was weak,  
  
He will be strong,  
  
He's known of your Eye  
  
All along,  
  
He will defeat you,  
  
He will win,  
  
He'll right the wrongs,  
  
You've caused within,  
  
For though I'm here,  
  
Locked away,  
  
I'll see all,  
  
The duel that day,  
  
I'll see him fight,  
  
His triumph near,  
  
I'll see you falter,  
  
I'll sense your fear,  
  
His mighty Puzzle,  
  
Against your Eye,  
  
I'll see you baffled,  
  
Wondering why.  
  
And on that day,  
  
We will be free,  
  
My brother, Mokuba,  
  
And me. 


	2. The Promise

Disclaimer: Heh-heh, whoops, forgot to put this in the first chapter. Guess I was just so broken up over the poem (I was crying, ladies and gentlemen, as I wrote it), that I just sort of…passed it by. Anyway, Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. As much as I hate to admit it, Seto and Yami aren't mine. wipes away tear Wish they were, but they're not.  
  
How dare you do it,  
  
Your ruthless schemes,  
  
How dare you shatter,  
  
Hopes and dreams,  
  
You steal souls,  
  
You make us fight,  
  
You give no thought  
  
To wrong or right,  
  
With that Eye,  
  
You make us duel,  
  
You use their souls  
  
To bend the rules,  
  
But I will stop you,  
  
For Grandpa's sake,  
  
For every person's soul  
  
You take,  
  
You will be punished,  
  
Feel the fear,  
  
For your time  
  
Is drawing near,  
  
I'll see you there,  
  
The final game,  
  
No other duel  
  
Will be the same,  
  
You will fight hard,  
  
But all in vain,  
  
This time it's you  
  
Who'll feel the pain.  
  
With my Puzzle,  
  
I'll right the wrongs,  
  
I'll return his soul  
  
Where it belongs,  
  
And in your ears,  
  
The defeat shall ring,  
  
I warn you, fear me,  
  
For I am King.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you can guess who this is by I'll give you a big happy hug from the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Please R/R! 


	3. The Revealed

Disclaimer: Yup, crying like a baby again, folks. I'm really starting to like this stuff. THANX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Seriously, I would die if I even broke 20! I didn't expect 5! Cool!  
  
Yami: Hey, Macavity? Your disclaimer is turning into an author's note.  
  
Me: What?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!  
  
Yami: tries to hide  
  
Me: Oh, well. Hey, how about we get Kaiba and Mokuba to give the horrible news?  
  
Kaiba: They!  
  
Mokuba: Aren't!  
  
Both: Hers!  
  
Me: Rrrrrrright…now, on with the poem!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I saw it all.  
  
I saw the fight,  
  
I felt the pain,  
  
I knew your plight,  
  
You tried your best,  
  
You tried for me,  
  
I guess it wasn't  
  
Meant to be,  
  
You fought so hard,  
  
To make it here,  
  
You thought revenge,  
  
Was growing near,  
  
I saw the card,  
  
I saw Blue Eyes,  
  
I knew his plan  
  
For your demise,  
  
You don't know how  
  
I tried to yell,  
  
His battle plans  
  
I tried to tell,  
  
Though it was futile,  
  
I tried so hard,  
  
But I was silenced  
  
By that card,  
  
So now I'm here,  
  
Locked away,  
  
Just one thing left,  
  
I have to say,  
  
On that day,  
  
I felt your fear,  
  
Yes, I forgive you,  
  
Brother dear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? Good? Bad? Worth continuing? If you can guess who each of these poems are by, I'll tell my pet BEWD to give you a big hug! Flames (heaven forbid) will be used to charge up Salamandra's magic. Then I will have Joey kick your butt. Please R/R!  
  
P.S. By the way, Angel, you didn't leave a signed review, so I'm putting you in here in case you don't get my reply. Tell me more about your story in your review. What exactly do you need my help on? Editing? Co-authoring? Helpful plot tidbits? Just give me a reply, and I'll think about it. Thanks! 


	4. The Threat

Disclaimer: Well, it's me again, just letting you all know that THEY AIN'T MINE! If they were, that's all Kids WB would air! 24 hours a day! And I would animate myself in there so Seto and Yami would be mine all mine! And then I would rule the world! Ha-ha-ha! Oh, I just realized something else! I have no life! I have updated four times in the past forty-eight hours! But I do it all for my avid readers, who keep me happy and smiling and floating because of their wondrous compliments! Thank you, all!  
  
Yami: Yup. She's snapped again.  
  
Seto: Totally.  
  
Yami: She writes good when she's snapped, though.  
  
Seto: Yeah, but it's hazardous to our health.  
  
Yami: Puh-leeze. Her enforcer is Joey as the Flame Swordsman.  
  
Both: burst out laughing at the thought of Joey in the Flame Swordsman suit  
  
Me: Hey! Whatcha talking about?  
  
Both: Nothing!  
  
Me: rolls eyes Yeah. Sure. Anyway, on with the poem!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You thought you'd win.  
  
You think you're tough.  
  
You thought your skills  
  
Would be enough.  
  
You risked it all  
  
On that one duel,  
  
You used the Blue Eyes  
  
As your tool,  
  
But guess what?  
  
It's not that way,  
  
There'll be no win  
  
For you today.  
  
I have the power,  
  
But you don't see,  
  
You can't hide anything  
  
From me.  
  
For I see all,  
  
I know your goal,  
  
I know just how  
  
To break your soul,  
  
My victory  
  
Will taste so sweet,  
  
I'm already planning  
  
Your defeat,  
  
I'll take your card,  
  
Infect your deck,  
  
Do everything  
  
You least expect,  
  
So you will lose,  
  
Be locked away,  
  
Don't even think  
  
He'll make me pay,  
  
Because my Eye  
  
Will show me all,  
  
He'll duel hard,  
  
But he will fall.  
  
Then my collection,  
  
Will be complete,  
  
All duelists crumbled  
  
At my feet,  
  
His soul will be  
  
My pride and joy,  
  
There's no hope now,  
  
Kaiba-boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grrrrr! I hate myself for even writing this! If you can't guess whom this is by, you need to go spend some quality time with your TV. Any suggestions for who I should do next? Please don't forget to read and review! I love hearing from you guys!  
  
P.S. Hugs to Tammy, Lizzie, ShadowSpirit, Rana-chan, and Seto Kiaba! You guys are all three for three! 


	5. The Question

Disclaimer: Not mine. sob Won't be mine anytime soon. sob Don't own Yami or Seto. big sob WAAAAA! I'M GETTING DEPRESSED AND I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED THE POEM YET!!!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Macavity again, just cranking out another happy poem. After a lot of thought (and reading a lot of supportive reviews! Thanks, guys!), I've decided to do one a lot of you requested. So, all you who asked for this one, this is dedicated to you! Thanks for your support!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't believe it.  
  
It can't be true.  
  
There is no way  
  
He lost to you.  
  
It couldn't happen.  
  
It cannot be.  
  
He's too skilled to lose  
  
So easily.  
  
It makes me wonder  
  
Why I try,  
  
He couldn't do it,  
  
So how can I?  
  
He lost to you,  
  
I lost to him.  
  
My confidence  
  
Is growing dim,  
  
'Cause I'm not special,  
  
I'm not unique.  
  
My chances now  
  
Look really bleak.  
  
Though I know,  
  
The cards have heart,  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Or just a start?  
  
I'll have to duel,  
  
I'll take the shot,  
  
I'll try to do  
  
What he could not,  
  
I fight for someone  
  
Dear to me,  
  
I duel for you,  
  
Serenity.  
  
I'll win that prize,  
  
You slimy frog.  
  
All me, just me,  
  
The puppy dog.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's one more. The fifth one in the Duel with Destiny series. If you can't get this one, I really pity you. I dropped about four really subtle yeah, right hints in there. You guys really like these, don't you? I mean, I don't think I've gotten a single bad review! I'm honored!  
  
Yami: You should be.  
  
Seto: Sure. They're about us. How could anyone say bad things about us?  
  
Me: You're so vain, Kaiba-boy.  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAGH! DON'T USE THAT NAME! NOT THAT NAME!  
  
Me: Sorry!  
  
As always, Joey the Flame Swordsman will destroy any flames. Then, he will hunt down the mean reviewers who sent them and hold them until Ryou can mend their ways with the Change of Heart. PLEASE R/R! 


	6. The Doubt

Disclaimer: WAAAAAAAA! How many times do I have to say this? THEY'RE hiccup NOT sob MINE!!! YAMI AND SETO WILL NEVER BE MINE EXCEPT IN MY DREAMS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Yami: Thank goodness for that.  
  
Seto: If we were, who knows what kind of havoc would ensue.  
  
Yami: Totally.  
  
Author's Notes: This is Number 6 in the Duel with Destiny series. Jeez, if they would just show more new episodes (I watch the dub), this would be so much easier! Oh, well, I thought it couldn't be done with the Joey poem, but I did, so let's see if I can pull off another one, eh?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now I wonder,  
  
Why I fight,  
  
If my reasons  
  
Are truly right,  
  
Look at the others,  
  
Then look at me,  
  
Tell me what  
  
You truly see,  
  
I show no fear,  
  
I fight alone,  
  
Wins are all,  
  
Friends are unknown,  
  
They fight for honor,  
  
They fight for pride,  
  
But under an ego  
  
Is where I hide.  
  
Let no one in,  
  
And you'll be strong,  
  
That's what I've believed  
  
All along,  
  
But now I see,  
  
There's a different way,  
  
To trust your friends,  
  
And hear them say,  
  
"You can do it!"  
  
And know it's true,  
  
To know they'll always  
  
Stand by you,  
  
They've shown the way  
  
That it could be,  
  
Maybe I'll take  
  
This opportunity,  
  
And fight for something  
  
More than wealth,  
  
I'll put my ego  
  
On the shelf,  
  
I'll duel for honor,  
  
And not just me.  
  
I owe it to them,  
  
Yugi and Joey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Good? Bad? Sappy? Crappy? Guess who it's by? I DON'T CARE! JUST PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Yami: Hey…that was actually pretty good…  
  
Seto: Yeah…vaguely…  
  
Me: Really?  
  
Seto: One question though. THIS STARTED OUT ABOUT ME! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THAT?!  
  
Me: People wanted more. I'm doing things from different perspectives.  
  
Seto: But it had no mention of me in it! Every other one had mentions of me!  
  
Me: Fine. I'll write in an epilogue verse, just for you, sweetie:  
  
~*~  
  
He gave his all,  
  
Although he lost.  
  
So I'll duel for him,  
  
At any cost.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Better?  
  
Yami: insane laughter I can't picture this character saying that!  
  
Seto: Me neither, but at least it's got a me reference in it. I'm happy now.  
  
Me: Good.  
  
Once again, let me remind you that flames (Heaven forbid) will be used to charge up Joey the Flame Swordsman. Just plain stupid reviews will be reflected with Mirror Force. And nice reviews are welcomed in with open arms. My pet Blue Eyes will give you a big hug if you do. 


	7. The Beginning

Disclaimer: THEY'RE NOT MINE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! MUST I GO THROUGH THE ANGUISH EVERYTIME I WRITE A STORY, THE CRUEL ANGUISH THAT I WILL PROBABLY NEVER OWN MY BISHIES?!  
  
Yami: Yup.  
  
Seto: That's just the way it is, Macavity.  
  
Me: Oh, don't rub it in. pout  
  
Author's Notes: Duel with Destiny was the very first thing I ever posted on FanFiction.net, and you all made it a success! Thank you all so much! Having said that, I'm afraid it's time to end this series of poems, but on a slightly happier note than it started. I'M SO HAPPY YAMI AND YUGI FREED SETO! He looked so cute just as he was waking up. That's when I realized I just how much I missed him.  
  
That said, it's my pleasure to present Duel with Destiny: The Grand Finale!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been so long,  
  
Locked away,  
  
Watching the duels  
  
Day after day,  
  
  
  
The struggle raged,  
  
From side to side,  
  
He fought with hate,  
  
You fought with pride,  
  
  
  
But when you found  
  
The only way  
  
To win the game  
  
You were forced to play  
  
  
  
He changed the rules,  
  
He changed the fight,  
  
He tried to kill  
  
Your little light,  
  
  
  
I tried to cry  
  
To ease your pain,  
  
His sacrifice  
  
Was not in vain,  
  
  
  
You didn't know it,  
  
But I helped too,  
  
I stayed beside you  
  
Through and through,  
  
  
  
I helped to hide you  
  
From his eyes,  
  
I protected you  
  
From all his lies,  
  
  
  
You couldn't feel me,  
  
But I was there.  
  
And then I saw  
  
That I do care.  
  
  
  
You won the fight,  
  
You set me free,  
  
You gave my brother  
  
Back to me,  
  
  
  
How could I know  
  
Just what to say?  
  
I'd never, ever  
  
Felt this way,  
  
  
  
But now I know,  
  
And now I see  
  
All the things  
  
That you've shown me.  
  
  
  
Thank you, Yami,  
  
And I promise you:  
  
I'll pay you back  
  
In Season Two!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's that! The grand finale of "Duel with Destiny"! I hope everybody liked my poems. I really put my heart into them.  
  
Next, I'd like to apologize for not updating any of my stories in so long. Wretched school-it takes away from my writing time! Honest, if I didn't have a study hall I think I'd go mad! Homework horribly cramps writing time. shudder But I promise to do my best, get my rear in gear, and keep writing!  
  
I figure it'd be nice to publish a list of the narrators for all these poems. Congrats to everyone who got my little challenge right!  
  
DwD #1: Seto Kaiba  
  
DwD #2: Yami Mutou (I got a few questions about this. Only Yami narrates, not Yugi.)  
  
DwD #3: Mokuba Kaiba  
  
DwD #4: Maximillion Pegasus (EVIL! EVIL PEGASUS! DIEEEEEEE!)  
  
DwD #5: Joey Wheeler  
  
DwD #6: Mai Valentine  
  
DwD #7: Um.if you can't figure it out, I'm not telling you. (Hint: Who started this whole thing? He decided to do a repeat performance. ^___^)  
  
Yami: I can't believe you actually finished something you started!  
  
Seto: I'm so impressed, Macavity!  
  
Me: Gee, thanks. It's funny, usually I think I have a great idea, and then it gets kind of boring. That's what happens with my chaptered stories. I wonder why?  
  
Seto: Maybe because you're a lazy bum?  
  
Me: SETO!  
  
Yami: What? He's entitled to his opinion!  
  
Me: I am not a lazy bum!  
  
Yami: You said you were, earlier!  
  
Me: No, I said I need to get my rear in gear and write more. I never said anything about being a lazy bum.  
  
Seto: reading above notes Dang. She's right.  
  
Yami: Shoot.  
  
Me: glomp  
  
Yami: Oof.  
  
Seto: Oof.  
  
I hope you all liked these! Just to clarify, all these poems are mine. I have not copied them, nor did I base them on anything except my own feelings on the show. They belong solely to me, and thus you may not lay claim to them. MINE! NOT YOURS! MINE! (Sorry, I'm feeling a little possessive today.)  
  
Joey the Flame Swordsman and Flamina, the angel minion of fire are going to torch any and all nasty reviews. In short, don't flame if you don't like what I do. Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
